Yoda The Great
by lavalloveseris
Summary: Yoda can get annoying...


"Hi, Yoda I am! Call me Grandmaster Yoda The Wise, you must. The Grandmaster I am. Dumb, you are. Awesome, I am." Shouted Yoda. "Padawan Windu, Padawan Ki-Adi, Padawan Fisto, Padawans in the Clawhouse Clan (Ahsoka's Jedi Intate Clan), Padawans in the Mighty Bear Clan, Padawans in the unidentified clan that padawan Ani will kill in 19BBY, Everyone, Padawan Tyyvokka's Force spirit, Padawan Plo, Padawan, Micah Giett,Padaw-" "Grandmaster Yoda The wise, Micah died YEARS ago." Plo informed "Grandmaster Yoda The Wise". "Oh, well, anyways, padawan Obi-wan, Padawan Tachi, Padawan Gallia, Padawan force spirit Qui-Gon, Padawan Obi-Wan and Siri Tachi's rival who I forgot the name of, called Padawan Obi-Wan Oafy-wan, Padawan...

A FEW HOURS LATER...

"Meet, my master' force spirit N'Kata Del Gormo, you must. Awesomer than me, he is."Announced Yoda. "Hello' everyone. Have you heard the story of famed jedi master Vodo-Sioosk Bass?" Only Bodo Baas raised his hand. "Vodo-Sioosk Baas was my ancestor. He blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Sadly, he was killed by his last student turned sith, Exar Kun. But, we shall always remember his great courage, knowledge, and power to inspire more countless generations of jedi to defeat the with, and restore unlimited justice, power, and greatness to this republic. We shall always remember the sad fate of this honored jedi master and schooler. He will never be forgotten!" "The lamest story in history, that was!" Shouted Yoda. "Have you heard of the ancient jedi master Udan-Urr?" Only Bodo Baas raised his hand. "Udan-Urr was a jedi schooler who perished at the destruction of the jedi library on Othses. He was blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. He was vanquished by the dark lord of the with, Exar Kun. But, we shall always remember his great courage, knowledge, and power to inspire more countless generations of jedi to defeat the with, and restore unlimited justice, power, and greatness to this republic. We shall always remember the sad fate of this brilliant jedi master and legendary warrior. He will never be forgotten!" "The lamest story in history, that was!" Shouted Yoda. "Have you heard of the Story of Revan?" Asked N'Kata Del Gormo. Only Bodo Baas raised his hand. "Revan was a legendary hero of the republic and former master of Darth Malek and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. He was ambushed and mudered. But, we will never forget this legendary jedi knight and heroic war hero." "the lamest story in history, that is!" Shouted Yoda. "I have to leave now." Said N'Kata Del Gormo's force spirit. "Bye!" "Great, was that not? Brilliant, that was!" Shouted Yoda. "THAT WAS THE LAMEST TWO HOURS IN HISTORY!" Everyone told him. Yoda went deaf and fainted.

THE END!


End file.
